kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas 2013 Event
This event is a collaboration between "Kantai Collection" and "Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova". It has smaller scale compared to previous events, and the event takes place from December 24th, 2013 to January 8, 2014. Map Details To begin, you have to obtain Iona in order to unlock the first event map. Also on the later maps you will have to complete quests to unlock subsequent stages, rather than just completing the previous map. E-1 Unlocking E-1 : 1. '''Complete Daily Sortie Quest Bd1 敵艦隊を撃破せよ！ ::: (Defeat an enemy fleet) : '''2. '''Complete Daily Sortie Quest Bd2 敵艦隊主力を撃滅せよ ::: (Defeat the flagship of an enemy fleet) : '''3. '''Complete Sortie Quest MB01 謎の潜水艦「イオナ」と接触せよ ::: (Sink an enemy sub: 4-1 for easiest sub run, while newer admirals can now find submarines in 1-4) : 4. Enjoy your Iona! : E-1 *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Boss must be sunk in order to reduce health. *1/3 of the health bar is removed each time. *Reward Prototype Seiran (試製晴嵐) upon clearing. '''Tips: *You can use 5 SS strategy to minimize resource consumption. *Use Iona to clear event map, she is very useful if you level her up to 10. Drops Show/Hide table E-2 'Unlocking E-2' 1. Complete quest *Clear E-1 again, with S rank 2. Complete quest *Perform 6 successful expeditions *Rewards Emergency Repair x1 3. '''Complete quest *Defeat 4 bosses with S rank *(1-1 is easiest way, or E-1) *Rewards Takao on completion E-2 *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Boss must be sunk in order to damage health bar. *Boss kill remove 1/4 of the health bar. *Reward Mamiya Food supply, Emergency Repair, Furniture Fairy upon clearing. *E-2 map has two route, each route will has enemy fleet with a flag ship belongs to fleet of fog. The upper route has Kirishima as flagship while the lower route has Maya as flagship at the node just before boss node. *E-2 map contains a fuel node in the lower route. '''Tips: *'Do not' bring CV or CVL into this map as fleet of fog ships have very high AA and firepower. *Always follow the upper path as it is the safest and shortest route to boss node. *At boss node, use line abreast formation to survive until night battle, when your fleet is at maximum power. Also pray for RNG to not let the enemy fleet of fog trigger klein field or Heavy Weight Laser Canon. Drops Show/Hide table E-3 'Unlocking E-3' # #: Complete sorties quest - Clear E-2 again, with S rank. # #: Complete PvP quest - Win against 4 fleets. # #: Complete sortie quest - Defeat 8 CV/CVL enemies. #: E-3 *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Complete boss kill remove 1/5 of the health bar. *Reward I-401 upon clearing. Additional info Special "Arpeggio" permanent furniture will be available for purchasing for the duration of the event. All Arpeggio ships are temporary and will only last for the duration of the event. Level recommendation to conquer E-1, E-2, and E-3: E-1 is really easy you can clear it with level ~20 E-2 although star is similar to 2-4, it is way harder than it seem. Prefer your fleet can hold 3 gravitation cannon shot. Level 50+ E-3 same as above, prefer your fleet can chunk as much damage as you can. Kongou is tanky as hell so 90% of the time you have to kill her in night battle. 'How to Unlock Large Ship Construction' '''1. '''Complete Modernization Quest: You will be required to successfully modernize a ship 4 times. '''2. '''Complete Crafting Quest: You will be required to scrap 4 pieces of equipment. Do it one by one as the game will consider discarding multiplies at once, as one time '''3. '''Enjoy large ship building! Category:Events